What was Always There
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Sena ran off after seeing Mamori kissing Hiruma. So what now? sorry bad summary. R&R please. Complete and it's HiruSena.


It was a bright morning and Sena was hurrying for practice. He had actually woken up late because his alarm was dead. Another cause was because he had not been able to sleep at all last night. Truthfully, his normal days were no longer there. He was sick, and he couldn't find an actual cure. That's right, Sena Kobayakawa is in love.

"Hiruma-san is going to kill me. Please let me make it in time." Sena ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Deimon High was just a few steps away and the scene before him shocked Sena to a full stop. He felt his heart breaking into pieces. There, Hiruma Yoichi, also the person who holds his heart, is being kissed by none other than Mamori-neechan. Sena backed away from the scene, having seen enough and he runs away. Sena ran until he couldn't run anymore and when he was far enough, he realized he had run into a park. He sat down and let the sadness came, and he drowned himself in it for the moment.

Meanwhile, back at the school…

Hiruma was shocked. He didn't expect the damn manager to go and kissed him. He had gone to look for Sena and this happened. When he got over his shock, he roughly pushed Mamori away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing damn manager?"

"Hiruma, I want to tell you that I really like you. Please go out with me."

Hiruma wasn't even listening cause he could've sworn he saw Sena ran past. '_Nah, must've been my imagination. Even if it was the damn chibi, what does it matter? It's not like he feels the same way for me or something. Kuso Sena, get out of my head.'_ Hiruma looks back at Mamori. "Sorry, but I really don't feel the same way." Hiruma then went back to practice. _'This whole morning is just weirding me out. What a fucking mess up day.'_

Kurita was practicing but he was wondering what was wrong with Sena. When he saw Sena, he noticed that Sena's eyes were red, like he had been crying. He decided to go see Sena when he saw Hiruma. "Ah, Hiruma, can you go see Sena-kun. He seems really down and I think he's been crying or something."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. '_The damn chibi crying?'_ Hiruma walked to the locker room and kick the door open with his feet. "Damn chibi, what's wrong with you?"

Sena jolted when he heard Hiruma's voice. He turned around and saw the quarterback looking at him. "Ah it's really nothing Hiruma-san. I'm just still kind of sleepy. I'll get ready for practice now." Sena tried to rush past Hiruma but Hiruma stopped him.

"Damn chibi, I know something's wrong and you better tell me now. I'm not letting you outta here until you tell me."

Sena didn't know what to do, but he wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know it so badly that it was killing him inside. "Hi…hiruma-san, do you like Mamori neechan?"

"Wha? Why are you-?" Hiruma stopped abruptly, '_So he did saw me. But is he crying because of that? Wouldn't that mean…' _"Sena, are you sad because you think I like that damn manager? You saw what happened this morning didn't you?"

Sena stared back at Hiruma. '_This must be the end for me. He probably figured out that I love him already.' _"Hiruma-san, I…I love you. I really love you and I know you probably don't feel the same way. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and the whole team too because of my feelings." Sena began to walk away but Hiruma still had a hold on him.

"Fucking chibi, get this through your head, I do not feel anything for that damn manager. Why the fuck would I have feelings for her when I'm fucking in love with you. I have always love you damn brat."

Sena gaped at Hiruma. He wasn't expecting this to happen at all. He was expecting curses, rejections, but never this. "Hiruma-san, you love me too? Do you really-?" Sena couldn't speak anymore, because Hiruma had found a way to shut him up. Well, it wasn't like Sena was complaining anyway. Hiruma licked at Sena's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Sena gladly complied. They didn't stop until the need for oxygen reminded them that they are still human and human needs air.

Hiruma pulled away and looked at Sena. "Sena Kobayakawa, will you be mine?" Hiruma realized that now that he had Sena, he probably could never let him go.

Sena gave Hiruma a big smile and hug Hiruma again. "Of course Hiruma-san, I want to be yours forever if you let me. I love you Hiruma-san."

Hiruma showed one of his rare smiles. "Same here damn chibi." And he kisses Sena again.

THE END.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy that. I know it's kinda weird and corny at the end but oh well. Reviews are appreciated and flames are also welcomed. I hope everyone enjoy this.


End file.
